Gordon Gekko VS Adam Smith
The 9th Installment of Dragon Rap Battles Features Gordon Gekko and Adam Smith to see who is the true economic master. The Battle Gordon Gekko: Get out of here Smith! For time is money it also can be as sweet as milk and honey. I'm known by Film Institutes and Forbes Magazine, i'm the top hat to your thimble in this Monopoly! I can be like Francis, and have you enlightened, but if its a battle you want then prepare for a fighting. I take Warren Buffet and Karl Marx and put them to the edge of my cigerette to light the spark. You were captured by gypsies at the age of 3 with foolishness like that go back to Kirkcaldy! For i'm running this show! Is that understood? Cause you should know by now that Greed is Good! Adam Smith: You think you got power cause your money, but i'm the one who invented the economy! Greed ain't good! It's a sin! That's how you ended up in prison! between me and you, you micro and your name sounds something like from Geico! I'll occupy Wall Street a 2nd time Cause like your "Bud", I'll accuse you of your crimes! You better thank me, for my creation, cause with Free Market, I bring Wealth To The Nations. Clearly Gordon, we aren't so equal cause your raps are as boring as your sequel! Gordon Gekko: I'm Supreme! I soar high like Bluestar Airlines while nobody invests in any of your rhymes. I get millions of praise from the academy while all you got is a top at some university I built it all up with my own wit while your two books are just polar opposites Wealth Of Nations is crap! And so is Moral Sentiments! And your breath so bad, you're gonna need a peppermint! Do you really want me to express my rapper aggression Cause I bring you so low, we'll call it The Great Depression and my best verse is done! This is where I park it! For i'm the stock broker who owns The Stock Market Adam Smith: You're a fictional failure on a screen while I went to college at the age of 14 Better get ready to lose to this tutor to school this coporate raider loser! Ha's Penny is more worthy than you! While I hang with Locke and Benjamin too. I'm an inspiration to your desperation, and your jealousy of my creation! Just trust me; This battle isn't Laissez-Faire! Cause your raps just died like your own stock share. So go back to losing against Charlie Sheen! Cause i'm the greatest of the servers in The Economy! Trivia *This Beat is called Hard Rap Beat Instrumental for all Rappers Money Matters which can be found here *This battle was meant to be after Jim Henson VS Walt Disney and was even hinted but was replaced with Ötzi The Iceman VS Fred Flintstone instead. *Dragon once had some kind of 3rd party part, first being Kyoya Ootori (Ouran High School Host Club) but was scrapped, then Warren Buffet, who was also scrapped. *There was an original full battle that was written a year before it but the battle was lost and forgotten until June of 2015 so it was rewritten. Category:Gordon Gekko VS Adam Smith Category:Season 1 Category:Dragon Rap Battles